


Honesty

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [93]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian tells her the truth of how he got his hand back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

Emma was tired. Being the Saviour and the Sheriff of the town meant never getting a night off. If it wasn’t one thing, then it was always another. Between the Snow Queen terrorizing the town and trying to figure out what had happened to Anna, Emma was exhausted from everything it entailed. And now she had a very hung over and beaten up Knave in her jail cell.

She could tell he was lying when he said he didn’t know what happened to him, but it wasn’t for her to push. If he didn’t want to press any charges against anyone, then it was fine by her. She didn’t need the extra work anyways.

She couldn’t help but smile as she saw Killian enter the station. He was still wearing the ‘modern’ wardrobe he had picked up for their date and she didn’t mind it one bit.

“I really enjoyed last night,” she said with a smile as she saw him. He had a slightly concerned look on his face and she looked down and saw his hook returned to his body. “What happened?” she couldn’t help but frown. She threaded her fingers through it just as she had with his hand the night before.

“Apparently the magic wore off,” he said, trying to sound light about it. He looked around the station and saw Will Scarlet behind her and winced slightly. “Emma, I need to talk to you.”

Emma nodded as she guided him into one of the private offices. She could tell whatever he needed to talk about was of a serious nature and one that was also personal. And despite the circus that her life seemed to have become, not everything needed an audience.

“What’s wrong?” she asked as she closed the door.

“I wasn’t completely honest when I said Rumplestilskin gave me my hand back out of the kindness of his heart,” Killian started, looking ashamed as he sat on the desk. She was standing across from him as she listened to his confession.

“So why did he then?” Emma asked, confused.

“I blackmailed him,” he said looking down. “Emma, if there’s anyone I can read other than you, it’s him. He lied to Belle when he told her he entrusted her with his dagger. Men like him could never trust anyone to hold power over him, even his True Love. I called him out on it, and that was how I got his help the other day to trace the magic back to the Snow Queen. I also used it yesterday to get my hand back.”

She slipped her fingers through his hook again as she said, “So what happened then? I’m guessing the magic didn’t just ‘wear off’ like you said it did.”

“He told me there was a price. He said that the hand represented the man that I once was. That if I reattached it I would turn back to who I once was. But I didn’t believe him; I told him he was lying to make me go along with what he wanted. So I took the deal anyway and I had the hand back. But then last night I started to feel myself slipping. When Scarlett spilled the wine on you, I lost it. And later that night when I saw him trying to break into the ice cream store once more, I punched him. Then I threatened him about telling anyone. But it wasn’t me, Emma, it was the hand,” Killian said.

“So is that why it’s gone?” she asked him calmly.

“Yes,” He said quickly, “I went back to the crocodile and tried to get him to change it back, but he refused. He said he switched the dagger back and that I had nothing on him anymore. The only way to get my hand off was by his magic since he put it on in the first place. So I had to make a deal with him, without knowing the consequences.”

“What did he want?” she whispered, unsure of what it would have entailed.

“He never told me, I had no choice to go along with whatever he did. He took me to an old man’s house and made me hold him down. He made me watch as he used some sort of blasted magic hat to suck the old man in to consume his power. I had no idea what was happening until it was too late!” he insisted. “The worst part is that after he got rid of my hand, he told me that it wasn’t the hand that was cursed; it was that I was evil and my darkness was starting to show. I’ve tried so hard to be a good man, but it seems like I can’t change,” Killian said, voice breaking slightly. “He tried to blackmail me with some device which recorded my actions, but I wanted to be honest with you. I told you I would never lie to you, and I intend to keep my word.”

She pushed his chin up so he would look into her eyes, “Hey, that’s not true. You are a wonderful man, and you’ve changed so much. He manipulated you to make you believe that your hand was evil; he placed a seed of doubt in your mind and made you think that your hand was something that it wasn’t. Then he used that for his selfish goals. You are not evil, and you are not a bad person. You’re human. If you think this changes how I feel about you, then you’re wrong. If anything, it shows how much better you’ve become since you feel remorse for your actions. You are a good man, Killian Jones.”

He smiled weakly at her, “You’re amazing, you know that Love?” He brushed his lips against her chastely and she kissed him back as a smile formed on her lips.

“So are you,” she said.

“I need to apologise to Scarlett,” Killian murmured softly. “Actions of my hand or not, it was still wrong of me to punch him.”

“Aye,” she said as he led her out of the room and towards the cell which contained the thief.

Will’s eyes widened in fear as he saw Killian and he backed away slightly from the door.

Killian raised his arms, “I come in peace, Mate. I owe you my sincere apologises for my actions last night. I wasn’t in the best state of mind, and my violence towards you was uncalled for. I hope you accept my sincerest of apologies?”

Will looked wary but he nodded, “Just don’t punch me anymore? It bloody hurt!”

Killian quirked an eyebrow and Emma laughed softly.

“Now that this has all been settled, I have a crocodile to go talk to,” she said. If Gold thought he would be able to threaten her Pirate, he had another thing coming his way.

Killian didn’t say a thing as he scooped her up into his arms, “Now, Emma, I believe it is my turn to ask you to accompany me for an outing. May I pick you up tonight at 7?”

She smirked at him, “Collecting on your promise so soon?”

“Did you expect any different?” he quipped back.

“No, and I can’t say that I mind,” she laughed as she brushed her fingers down his arm. She pecked his cheek as he left her to her work. Perhaps there were a few good things that came out of everything she currently had to deal with.

 


End file.
